


Сосуществование

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Stargate Atlantis, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А если бы участники Штормового Дозора с самого начала были рейфами, практически бессмертными космическими вампирами-телепатами из матриархального общества сериала "Звёздные Врата: Атлантида", вся вселенная Магии Дружбы выглядела бы немножко по-другому...</p>
<p>Примечания: 1) кроссовер с периодическим ретеллингом Raw Power и Stargate: Atlantis (с упоминанием книг по сериалу). О культуре рейфов можно почитать тут: http://cofn.diary.ru/p207996684.htm<br/>2) Если вы знакомы с обеими частями кроссовера и вам показалось, что на Джона и Джека наложились Шеппард и Тодд, вам не показалось :)<br/>3) Кейт и Джек не пара в этом фике, не пугайтесь.</p>
<p>Бета - bfcure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сосуществование

**Author's Note:**

Никто не знал точно, как получилось так, что Корабль-Улей выбросило на орбиту Земли, даже его обитатели. По их словам, в результате применения нового оружия возник разрыв в ткани вселенной, но поскольку оружие было не их, они даже не могли сказать, куда их забросило: просто в другую галактику или сразу в параллельное измерение. Но у них было время разобраться с этим вопросом, как и с вопросом возвращения обратно домой.  
Потому что обитатели Корабля, судя по всему, были практически бессмертны.  
Нет, их было сложно, но можно убить. Но если то, что они рассказывали, было правдой, многим из их экипажа были тысячи лет, а выглядели они всё ещё молодо.  
Был только один маленький подвох: питались они людьми.  
Жизненной силой разумных существ, если точнее. Хотя Земля и пришельцы удержались от боя при первой встрече (во многом потому, что Корабль выглядел достижением технологии намного более продвинутой, чем земная), после выяснения особенностей такой диеты переговоры не могли не осложниться.  
Даже историки Земли признавали: тем, что дальше всё не продолжилось войной, обе стороны обязаны практически исключительно королеве пришельцев. Рейфов, как они себя называли.  
Культура рейфов была матриархальна, и Стальная Охотница, королева Улья, заброшенного на орбиту Земли, привыкла руководить с помощью железной воли, но гибкого разума. Она предложила компромисс, когда руки у всех присутствующих тянулись к оружию, и, на удивление, её предложение приняли.  
Экипаж Корабля был сравнительно невелик, и хотя, учитывая их способности и технологию, справиться с ними было бы сложно, королева решила не подвергать их риску. Она предложила излечение неизлечимых болезней – для рейфской физиологии вполне излечимых – в обмен на часть жизненной энергии больного или его родственников. Мысли о наëмных убийствах пришли в головы многим почти сразу же, и поэтому в соглашение был добавлен пункт про частные договорëнности с учëтом законодательства (мы будем преследовать вас, как любых других наëмников, если что), но всë-таки в основном речь шла о лечении. И об обоюдном исследовании средств как-то поменять диету рейфов.  
Земля приспособилась, как приспосабливалась ко всему, до и после рейфов. Шло время. Сменялись поколения. Диета рейфов не изменилась, но они по-прежнему были живы всем составом, которым попали на Землю, кроме разве что консорта королевы, числившегося пропавшим без вести уже двадцать лет. Скорее всего, за это стоило благодарить какую-то из стран, всë ещё официально называвших рейфов врагами, но обитатели Корабля не стали никому мстить, хотя и не прекращали поиски. Они тоже приспособились.  
А потом Затанна Затара перезапустила мир, чтобы воскресить Брюса Уэйна (королева излишне привязалась к консорту, как сказали бы рейфы), и рейфы стали далеко не основной проблемой Земли.  
Хотя многие из них с удивлением обнаружили себя на роли еë спасителей.  
– Так что, ты наркоман, сумасшедший или буддист? – раздался над головой этот новый голос, и Бог Городов перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть на того несчастного, которого бросили к нему в камеру.   
Голод уже поднимал свою уродливую голову, но после двадцати лет жизни с ним Бог Городов научился держать его в узде.  
– Ты рейф, – посерьёзнев, заключил светловолосый человек в мятом бежевом плаще. – Прости, приятель, не признал тебя по стриженому затылку, обычно вы же все патлатые ходите. Значит, меня бросили тебе на съедение, как мило…  
Бог Городов пробормотал под нос несколько слов. Голос с непривычки слушался плохо.  
– Чего-чего? – спросил человек.  
– Остриженные волосы среди рейфов – уродство, – уже громче сказал Бог Городов. – Мои тюремщики это знали.  
– Прекрасно, – просиял незнакомец. – Тогда как ты смотришь на то, чтобы вместе сбежать и попутно вынести столько Когтей, сколько сможем?  
Рейф посмотрел на человека, не веря своим ушам. А когда поверил – хрипло рассмеялся.  
  
Бог Городов много раз за двадцать лет успел обругать себя за то, что не распознал вовремя ловушку. Он был уверен, что сбежит сам, всё-таки захватили его люди. А если даже и не сбежит, то Улей его спасёт, потому что их и так было слишком мало в этой вселенной.  
Но он недооценил Макса Лорда и его «Шахматы». То есть нет, иногда тот говорил, что ему удалось прийти к соглашению с рейфами, и они просто бросили Бога Городов, но в это он не верил: даже если представить, что Стальной Королеве надоел её консорт, то те, кого он называл братьями, за ним бы пришли. Значит, люди сумели скрыть его ото всех.  
По большей части они ставили на нём опыты. Обычно – сколько ущерба может вынести его тело прежде, чем откажет. Судя по разговорам, они пытались найти в его крови секрет бессмертия, но добились максимум создания не слишком разумных гибридов.  
А иногда им пытали пленников. Процесс кормления можно было растянуть на несколько этапов, каждый болезненнее, чем предыдущий, и поначалу Бог Городов гордо отказывался служить тупым орудием для своих врагов.  
Пока муки голода не стали слишком сильными, а другого источника пищи так и не появилось.  
Он ненавидел «Шахматы». И немного – себя, за то, к какому уровню позволил себя привести.  
Он думал, что умрёт здесь, когда его враги поймут, что ничего полезного от него больше не добиться.  
А потом Затанна Затара перезапустила мир, «Шахматы» сменились Когтями, а в его камеру попал светловолосый человеческий маг, который был уверен, что они смогут сбежать вместе, даже тогда, когда Бога Городов заставили выпить у него часть жизненной силы.  
Они сбежали на рассвете, оставив за собой кучу трупов. А когда погоня их догнала, Бог Городов чуть не убил Джона Константина, забрав у него почти всю жизненную силу, чтобы отбиться.  
А когда маг поверил, что ему пришёл конец, отдал ему всё, что мог отдать, через Дар Жизни.  
  
Позже, когда они сидели в какой-то забегаловке, человек сказал:  
– Само собой, я знал, что рейфы умеют лечить, но не знал, что они умеют делать это _так_.  
– Ты многого не знаешь о рейфах, Джон Константин, – Бог Городов сжал переносицу. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем многие годы, но уход от погони тяжело дался, и не всё он потом восстановил, съев преследователей. – Это всё часть Дара Жизни. _Так_ мы делимся им мало с кем. Равно как и мало кто отдаёт столько, сколько я взял у тебя. Это… братская связь.  
– Ну, ты меня не спрашивал, так что можем не засчитывать, – криво ухмыльнулся маг. – Мне и моей семейки хватит.  
– Я знаю, – наклонил голову рейф. – И я прошу прощения. Если бы было время спросить, я бы спросил.  
– Проехали, – отмахнулся вилкой Джон Константин. – Но в отместку я придумаю, как тебя называть.  
– У меня уже есть имя.  
– У вас имена охренительно заковыристые, мужик, – пожал плечами Джон. – Ты же не рассчитываешь всерьёз, что я буду каждый раз об «Бог Городов» язык ломать? По мне, ты выглядишь Джеком. Вот Джеком и будешь.  
– Я обойдусь без человеческого имени, Джон Константин, – проворчал Бог Городов, глядя на тарелку Джона. Вот если бы ему было тоже так просто наесться досыта…  
Маг погрозил ему той же вилкой:  
– Нет, не обойдёшься, Джек. И я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, так что только попробуй меня схарчить по-настоящему, Когти от тебя одни ошмётки подберут.  
Бог Городов поднял на него оскорблённый взгляд:  
– Я взял у тебя жизнь и вернул её, Джон Константин. После такого я бы не стал относиться к тебе просто как к еде.  
– Ну, моё дело предупредить, – пожал плечами Джон. – А то, да, от рейфов веет так слегонца супремасизмом…  
– Наша королева постановила, что мы будем пытаться сосуществовать с вами, – чопорно напомнил Бог Городов. – Мы чтим её волю.  
– Это не мешает супремасизму, – сузил глаза человек.  
А потом на улице взорвалась машина с двумя женщинами-детективами.  
  
Самым сложным для части людей, стоявших в круге Джона Константина, было понять и поверить, что они и не люди вовсе. Бог Городов первым узнал Полуночника, и они сжали руки принятым в их родной галактике рукопожатием – за локти. А всего через десять секунд – рухнули на колени перед медленно моргнувшей женщиной по имени Кейт Спенсер.  
Не просто женщиной. Королевой.  
Королевой, не одну тысячу лет носившей имя Стальная Охотница.  
– Мы никогда не посмели бы сознательно заглянуть в вашу память без вашего разрешения, моя королева… – пробормотал Бог Городов.  
– Я в некотором роде разрешила, так что ничего… – ещё с человеческими интонациями задумчиво протянула не-Кейт. А потом пригляделась к нему повнимательнее. – Бог Городов, ты… жив? Или это обман, как и весь этот мир?  
– Я жив, – одновременно вслух и телепатией сказал он и вздохнул от облегчения, когда почувствовал знакомое касание разума королевы. – А… все остальные?  
– Были живы до изменения мира, – хмурясь, вспомнила Стальная Охотница. И посмотрела на Константина: – Как нам их найти?  
Он пожал плечами и отбросил пустую пачку из-под сигарет:  
– Нам надо с этим со всем покончить. Думаю, что именно поэтому Ксанаду каким-то образом нас всех сюда затащила. Потому что знала, что убийца, маг и трое пришельцев из далекой галактики смогут всё поправить.  
– Не воодушевляет, – пробормотал Бог Городов.  
– Иди нахуй, Джек, – пожелал ему Константин, и Стальная Охотница приподняла брови и с иронией спросила мысленно: «Джек?..». Бог Городов в ответ послал ей тяжёлый мысленный вздох.  
– Кто эта Ксанаду, которая вас собрала, хотелось бы мне знать, – вслух заметила она. – Потому что меня позвала Затанна. И это естественно – к кому ещё королеве обратиться, как не к другой королеве.  
– Ребята, вы даже не пытаетесь понять, что наше общество живёт не по тем же законам, что ваше, да? – задушевно спросил Константин. Рейфы ему не ответили, и он продолжил: – Ладно, Джек, а твоё «Бог Городов» чисто для красоты?  
– Не только, – сказал тот, угадывая, как дальше пойдёт беседа, потому что думал Константин чётко и громко. – Я доставлю нас в Особняк Затанны.  
Стальная Охотница положила ему руку на плечо, и Бога Городов согрело её дружеским теплом.  
«С возвращением, мой консорт».  
  
А потом, если спросить рейфов, произошло следующее: они освободили дорогу Джону Константину, которому нужно было встретиться с его королевой. Потому что хоть он был и бывшим консортом, но к нему она бы прислушалась больше, чем к остальным, даже к Стальной Охотнице, о которой почти успела забыть в своём безумии. Та не была в претензии: они вернули связь с Кораблём-Ульем и нашли Дух Веков, прятавшуюся под чужой личиной и спасшую Солнечного Воина. Но всё же даже радость от того, что нашлась наследница королевы, не уменьшала настороженного отношения к людям. Тем более что, если Затанна была мертва, с точки зрения рейфов это было дичайшим преступлением, и с такими дикарями лучше было не иметь ничего общего.  
Это Бог Городов и пытался объяснить Джону Константину, смотря на могильный камень. Маг загородил камень от него, словно это что-то меняло, и ответил:  
– Что я говорил про то, что наше общество живёт не по тем же законам, что ваше, а?  
– Не имеет значения, – терпеливо сказал рейф. – Консорт, поднявший руку на свою королеву, это… мерзость. Самое большое предательство, какое возможно. Мы бы хотели поддерживать отношения с вашим обществом, раз не можем вернуться в своё, и мы собираемся проследить, чтобы больше с миром такого не происходило. Мы бы хотели пригласить тебя на Корабль, но…  
– Нет, – Джон остановил его жестом, а потом протянул руку и потрепал по щеке. Бог Городов замер на полуслове, и, похоже, вид у него был слишком уж удивлённый, потому что Джон закатил глаза: – Ах да, тебя же нельзя трогать, консорт королевы.  
– Моей королеве нужна только моя дружба, – пробормотал рейф, не уверенный, что хочет пересказывать Джону подробности их соглашения со Стальной Охотницей. Не уверенный, что Джона это на самом деле хоть сколько-нибудь интересует. – Так всё-таки, ты убил…  
– Бывай, Джек, – сказал маг, потрепал Бога Городов по волосам и ушел, оставив его на кладбище в одиночестве.  
Бог Городов снова вздохнул и не стал его останавливать. Пора было возвращаться в улей и начинать приглядывать за чужим миром, которое даже для могущественных бессмертных рейфов казалось долгой и трудоёмкой работой.   
  
P.S.   
– Официально ты всё ещё мой консорт, – всего через пару месяцев сухо напомнила Стальная Охотница. – И не заставляй меня об этом пожалеть, будь любезен. Я не диктую, с кем тебе заводить отношения, но не бегай за ним. И не стремись так пригласить его к нам, если сам не знаешь, не будет ли от него проблем.   
Бог Городов покаянно наклонил голову, исподлобья наблюдая за выражением лица своей королевы. Если бы она захотела, она давно бы выкинула его с этой должности: да, её устраивал консорт, который не претендовал на какие-то сексуальные отношения, но он не был единственным, кого она могла бы найти. В конце концов, королева, особенно такая великая королева, всегда вольна диктовать свои условия. Ей легко и просто было бы прийти к соглашению с Полуночником или Солнечным Воином, но она не вмешивалась в их открыто показываемые отношения, вместо этого довольствуясь им, Богом Городов. Джеком, как назвал его Джон Константин. Может быть, человеческое имя уже подходило ему больше, чем хотелось бы, после стольких лет в плену у людей… Бог Городов с завистью посмотрел на роскошную, спускающуюся на пол волну алых волос Стальной Охотницы и подумал, что его собственные, коротко остриженные волосы ещё не скоро отрастут до сколько-нибудь приличной длины.  
Тем не менее, его королеву это не смущало, и он был ей за это благодарен. Без поддержки Стальной Охотницы возвращение в улей могло пройти намного тяжелее.  
– От Джона Константина будут проблемы, – честно сказал он. – Он сильный, и он привык добиваться своего.  
– Но он же сам консорт, разве нет? Пусть его королева, эта Затанна, раз она жива, его приструнит.  
– По-моему, у людей всё работает не совсем так, как у нас…  
– Прекрасно, – раздражённо произнесла Стальная Охотница. – Но что уж: он помог тебе, и за это у меня перед ним долг. Приведи его, начнём с соблюдения законов гостеприимства.  
– Как пожелает моя королева.  
– Как будто бы нам мало собственных забот, – проворчала она, и Бог Городов знал, что говорит она об Изогнутом Лезвии, королеве – рейфской, а не человеческой королеве, которая оказалась на Земле в результате перезапуска мира.  
Не принять её в улей они не могли. Не волноваться, что в улье уже третья женщина, когда Дух Веков и так вот-вот войдёт в пору взросления, они не могли тоже.  
Но всё-таки сейчас, когда над Землёй нависала новая опасность, их обязательства перед людьми требовали их внимания больше, чем их внутренние неурядицы.  
И Бог Городов пошёл за Джоном Константином.


End file.
